DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 11
''**Told from the Point of View of Ima Wolf** I hate seeing Yamcha like this, he is absoolutley miserable and he carries so much right now. Its been almost a month and still he is in a funk. He feels so awful about not knowing about Seige being his daughter. I feel so bad for him but he won't talk to me or anyone. He went to talk to Korin and I don't know what's happening but I know he has to do this to get closure. **** **Told from the Point of View of Yamcha Wolf** "What do you mean?" I shout as Korin backs away. I collapse and sit down on the ground and let my head fall into my hands. I look at him and he calms down a bit before speaking. "You see Yamcha Seige asked me not to tell you, she said she wanted to tell you but first she needed to see how you acted around your family and around her this way she could gather her thoughts" he paused before continuing "She came to me a month ago and told me she planned telling you but she never came back" Korin said lowering his head. Looking up I sigh and get up I thank him and leave, I stop when I reach my home. I walk inside to see Ima in the kitchen she smiles and hugs me, I embrace her back and tell her what Korin told me, she is shocked but happy to see me better. I feel a lot better, still conflicted but I feel a lot better. When Seige returns home I will explain everything I feel and I will make things work, just then I feel a light ticklie in my mind, I smile as I realize its her. I send a poke back and go into our room to change. After dinner I settle on the couch with Ima and the kids as we talk about times that were happy. **** **Told from the Point of View of Saltridar**'' I push myself up and continue hitting the block, all I feel is a numb, burning within me and I know that I can't fix things. I feel awful and I want nothing more is to collapse and never wake up. But I can't do that I have to push on because I owe it to the boys and I owe it to Seigo. I don't stop until my knuckles are raw and dripping blood, I don't care, I just keeping going until I feel my breaths becoming raged. I fall to my knees in the forest. When I wake I have bandages around my hands, arms and chest and I look across the room to see Armet asleep on the cot in the corner. Carge comes into the room with his sadness masked by concern he kneels by me and checks my hands which are still raw. I sigh and ask him what happened and how long I was out. He tells me that I've been out for almost 16 hours and he put Armet back to sleep twice after bad dreams. I am shocked, I slept through that much I curse as I try to sit up, I wince and lay back. Carge makes sure my hands are wrapped up and that I am comfortable, I sigh again and began thinking of Seigo and oddly for the first time it doesn't seem so heavy. I smile, lay back and fall asleep thinking of Seigo and our life together back on Namek and even our early years on Earth. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages